


Yogscast High

by ninjafrog3



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjafrog3/pseuds/ninjafrog3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim is starting at a new school, but this school is different. It's Yogscast High, where she'll be going to school with the Yogscast. Who she make friends with? Who will she become enemies with? Will she even have enemies? Will she survive her first day at Yogscast High?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kim makes it to her locker and dumps her books. Her first class is English, which starts in half an hour, after registration. She shuts your locker and hears a voice say for behind her,  
"Hey, you must be the new girl."  
Kim turns around to see a much taller blonde boy with glasses  
"Um, yeah, that's me."  
"I'm Duncan. I thought you might need some help," says Duncan, holding his hand out. Kim shakes his hand.  
"I'm Kim. And thanks, I could use a hand," Kim replies.  
"No problem. Shall I show you round?" Duncan asks.  
"Yes please," Kim said. Kim and Duncan walk around the ground floor of the school. Duncan points out the Techie department, which is at the end of the corridor, and the music department, which is in the cafeteria.

"Can I see your timetable? Just so I know what classes you have," asks Duncan.  
"Sure," Kim says. She gives Duncan her timetable.  
"Cool, we have all the same classes. Even maths," said Duncan. The bell goes.  
"Reggie is this way," says Duncan. Kim and Duncan wall to the furthest away stairs because they are closest to reggie (short for registration) and walk up. They get into class and they can choose their seats. Duncan and Kim go straight to the back and sit down. Lewis sits down next to Duncan and Hannah sits down next to Lewis. Martyn grabs the seat next to Hannah. Zoey sits in front of Kim and Fiona sits next to Zoey. Rythian sits next to Fiona and Nilesy sits next to Rythian. Simon grabs the seat next to Nilesy. Smith sits in front of Zoey and Ross sits next to him and Trott sits next to Ross. Sips sat next to Trott and Sjin sat next to Sips. After registration, the class went to English. Will Kim survive her first class at Yogscast High?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Kim's first class at Yogscast High. What will happen?

Kim followed Duncan to their English class, which was only a floor below their Reggie class. They got into class and were told to stand at the back before they had to sit down. There were 3 tables to a row and 5 tables to a column. The tables had 2 seats at them and they were sitting in alphabetical order. The seating plan goes like this (tables going horizontally): 

**Table 1**  Lewis & Ross

**Table** **2-** Duncan & Simon

** Table 3 - **  Martyn & Nilesy

** Table 4 - **  Zoey & Kim

** Table 5 - **  Fiona & Hannah

** Table 6 - **  Rythian & Sips

** Table **   **7 -** Sjin & Smith

** Table 8 - **  Trott

The class sat and got to know each other for the rest of the period. Kim and Zoey decided that they both really liked each other and they bonded over their love of Pokèmon. But most of the class liked Pokèmon. The period seemed to fly by and then they had French. Which none of the class liked. 

 

They sat in the same seats as in English when they were in French. They spent the whole period talking about verbs. French seemed to go on forever until the class was saved by the bell. Duncan met up with Kim after class. 

"So, shall I show you where we hang out? Literally our entire class hang out at this one place," said Duncan.

"Sure," said Kim. Duncan and Kim walked towards the Techie delivery area, or as everyone called it, The Wall. Like Duncan said, the entire class was there. They hung around at the Wall and chatted until they had to go to Maths, which sucked almost as much as French. The class walked up the stairs to what was sure to be another full period, because it was maths.

**Author's Note:**

> I know how weird this is, but I don't care. Also, the school itself is based on my school. As far as I know, only I feel the pain of running from the ground floor to the 6th floor. Also, the Yogscast are the all same age in this, which is 13, but there will be mention of previous series from the characters.


End file.
